From Rivals To Friends To Lovers
by StupidMajor
Summary: a bunch of sasunaru drabbles and oneshots maybe twoshots put together. enjoy! [rating just in case][Watching Over You  just as the title says]
1. Three Minutes

**Rating: **E  
**Warnings: **None  
**Title:** Three Minutes

It took three minutes to make ramen. Why, Naruto wondered, he would never know. He just knew it took three minutes to make his favorite meal. But when he would feel a pair of arm slip around his waist, a nose nuzzling into his neck, and a 'I'm home', he never cared. The only thing that mattered was that it took Sasuke three minutes to get home after a mission.

* * *

**had this little idea while making ramen XD.**

**please review!**


	2. His Fox

-1**Title: **His Fox

**Rating: **E

**Warning: **fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…cuz if I did…Sasuke and Naruto would be together already.

"That one looks like a teddy bear!"

"Hn."

"Oh! And that one looks like a giraffe!"

"It's a cloud, dobe."

"Saaasssuke! You have to use your imagination!"

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do! Everyone has one!"

"Hn."

"Fine teme. I'll look at the could on my own." Naruto got up and walked about ten feet away and plopped back down.

"….."

"….."

"Dobe?"

"….."

"Naruto?"

"….."

"Naruto? 

"….."

Sasuke got up from his spot and went over to Naruto, who was seemingly ignoring him. He laid down beside the kyuubi vessel and pointed up, "That looks like my fox."

Shifting. Warmth. Naruto had shifted so he could snuggle into Sasuke's side, his head on his lover's chest. "I knew you had an imagination."

Sasuke didn't reply, but stared at the sky while playing with Naruto's hair.

Cloud watching was fun, but only if he had his fox with him.


	3. Konaho Festival Part 1  No More Tears

**Title: **Konoha Festival Part 1 - No More Tears

**Rated: **eh..T just in case

**Warnings: **lil' fluff, comfort, and Sakura/ Ino ignoring (don't get me wrong I love those two..its just for the fic)….oh! And OOC!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…cuz if I did…Sasuke and Naruto would be together already

* * *

The day was bright and cheery as Konoha celebrated. It was October 10th, the day Kyuubi was defeated, and it was also Naruto's birthday; his eighteenth to be exact. The festival had games, food, rides, and many other forms of entertainment. Everyone was there.

Naruto leaned against a brick wall and watched the people walking by. He ignored the stared and angry shouts thrown at him; it happened every year.

"Oi Dobe," Naruto turned his head slightly and found Sasuke walking over to him with two bags of popcorn. When he reached the kyuubi vessel, he handed one to him.

"Teme?'

"I saw you eyeing it earlier. Why didn't you get any?" Sasuke asked and leaned against the wall beside Naruto, munching on his popcorn.

"I don't have any money," Naruto lied.

"I could've paid Dobe."

"No.." Naruto looked down at a very interesting pebble on the ground, his sun kissed blond bangs covering his face.

"Oi!" Sasuke grabbed his arm and forced Naruto to look at him. "What is it?"

"They wont give it to me," Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"They wont give it to me," Naruto said a little louder.

He watched as Sasuke's expression turned from shocked, to sad, to angry, to pure pissed off in a matter of seconds. He grabbed Naruto's hand and started dragging him into the festival.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke stopped walking - never letting go of Naruto's hand - and turned to the confused blond. "_We_ are going to have some fun."

Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a hug, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Sasuke smiled and hugged back, "You welcome Dobe." He pulled back but still kept the smile. "What do you want to do first?"

"Roller Coaster!" Naruto explained, getting odd stares from passerby's (and some cold ones, but Sasuke took care of them).

When the reached the roller coaster, they found the line relatively short. "Sasuke-kun!" A voice yelled out, and Sasuke winced.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto waved as Sakura and Ino came up to them, who immediately swooned over Sasuke. Naruto had finally gotten for the pink headed girl, but Sakura and Ino were still after Sasuke. Sasuke was ignoring both of them, concentrating his thoughts on Naruto's warm hand in his.

"Ne! Why are you holding Naruto's hand?!" Ino yelled and pointed to the joined hands.

"Hn," Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand - although unwillingly - and tried to hide the blush the was threatening to come out.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh.."

"Next!" The ride operator yelled and they all turned to see they were the only ones standing in line. "Are you guys riding or not?"

They all nodded and headed to the coaster cars when the operator stopped them, "_He _cant ride."

Sasuke glared at the man, his eyes turning Sharingon (if I spelled that wrong sorry!) red, "If he cant ride, I _will _make sure you suffer. Got that?"

The operator yelped and let them through. Naruto stopped; though, making Sasuke stop. "What is it Dobe?" He looked at Naruto, who had tears forming in his eyes.

"Thanks Sasuke. No one has ever done that before."

Sasuke smiled one of those rare smiled and wiped the tears away, "Your welcome."

**To be continued!! **


	4. Watching Over You

-1**Title: **Watching Over You

**Rated: **E

**Warnings: **I dunno…you decide.

**Disclaimer: **don't own Naruto. Naruto belings to Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto yelped and kicked in his sleep. It was a cool, starry night and the people of Konoha were sleeping. Only a few ninja's were out and about. He was one of them.

Naruto wimpered and curled into a little ball. From where he was in the tree, he could easily tell his koi was having a nightmare. He wanted to be able to hold him, comfort him, tell his everything is ok. Yes, he was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. He realized this the first time Naruto almost died in his arms. It was on a B-class mission. They were to get a scroll that had been stolen. They got away, but Naruto was badly injured.

The sound of a squeaky bed jolted his from his thoughts. Naruto had woken up and was heading towards the bathroom. He saw Naruto splash water on his face and stare in the mirror; it was like this every night.

"What are you thinking koi?"

As if reading his thoughts, Naruto shook his head and scuffled back over to the bed. With a sigh, the blond was snuggled under the cover and in a few minutes, was snoring.

With a lone tear, he jumped from the tree and disappeared into the night.


End file.
